The Source of True Power
by GrandExodus
Summary: This is the story of something that isn't human yet strives to be. But can something of this magnitude truly become humane? Multiple Crossovers will be made
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The world opened up to a blinding plethora of colors. Violent flashes of yellow raced through the air. Large blurs of Silver constantly spewing forth those yellow flashes as they raced across the air to strike large dull shapes. Then the world slowly began to focus within his vision. The ground around him was littered with the silver blurs now identifiable as tall metal creatures with long necks and a set of curved horns. His eyes lazily scanned the battlefield now easily much more identifiable with his vision restored he proceeded to stand up to assess this situation he has found himself in.

The rags he found himself in held no value seeing as they were torn and dirty but from what he couldn't tell. From there he turned to gaze at the area that was now identified as a battlefield. The area was covered in the silver creatures with large weapons of all sorts fighting the now identified Dull colored shapes as immense creatures their body color the same shade of brown as the ground beneath him. They were reptilian in form their bodies covered in scales that had patches of scaleless flesh that were oozing out what could possibly be the large creatures blood. But of that he was uncertain.

Then he noticed that one of the large creatures begin to spew flames at a group of the silver creatures. The beast's flames consumed the silver creatures in the flames and within seconds melted them to nothing but ash. His mind began to calculate the possibilities of joining the battle on either side. 'The Silver Creatures seem to be losing dozens for every large creature they take down….This leaves the possibility of trust and possible answers to where I am and what is this place….The logic is sound commencing actions. '

As he completed his calculations he stood ready to begin his own attack. His eyes though looked to the ground seeing an all black sword with red stripes it's point impaled into the ground seemingly awaiting for him to wield it. He found that his pale hand already in the process of grabbing the sword and completed the action by wrapping his hand around the hilt. The sword releasing a pulse of red energy as he completely enveloped the grip in his hand.

His dingy tattered brown robes slightly fluttered in the wind as his heterochromatic eyes systematically pinpointed the best target to take down first. The nearest creature was swatting aside several of the Silver creatures as they surrounded and pelted it with attacks. His newly claimed sword in hand he placed his other hand upon the hilt and began to charge. 'Initiating Combat.'

His charge went unnoticed by both sides he took this chance to launch a preemptive strike. His feet pounded as the ground as he slipped through the silver creatures ranks to strike at the beast as it was occupied with silver creatures on another side of it. He reached the base of it's body and leaped from the ground easily clearing two dozen feet to successfully land on the creatures back and quickly scanning it's back for weak points. The creature took notice of it's new rider and bellowed in annoyance at the insect that stood upon it. The warrior ignored the bellow and continued to scan for weak points his eyes locked upon one certain point.

It was near the head specifically the back of the head he noticed that the beast began to shake it's body in an attempt to knock him off. He had no way of keeping himself steady so his body began to slip off the beast but not before he could take leverage with another weak point which was directly on the right side of the beast. He impaled his sword into the beast's hide at the weak point invoking a screech of pain at the strike on the tender area as it doubled its efforts to knock him off. His efforts to slay the beast weren't unnoticed by the silver creatures as they doubled their efforts as well to bring down the large creature as the rest of the battlefield raged on. With his sword secured in the beast's hide his eyes scanned for more weak points which he could take advantage of.

He located one other weak point in the beast's hide. A rather large one at that a large wound with several arrows snuggled inside the wound. A wound he would take advantage of if given the opportunity. An opportunity the Silver Creatures seemed to be willing to give. Several of the Silver Creatures with large greatswords charged forward and began to hack and slash at the beast's hide getting the beast's attention as it began to take swipes at the pesky ants that attacked it.

The warrior now forgotten by the beast could now continue his attack uninhibited. He planted his feet firmly on it's side as he prepared to leap to the large wound to reach his target. Sword firm in his grasp he pushed off the beast's side towards the large wound. His sword in hand as it left it's fleshy sheath, his leap unnoticed by the beast due to the silver creatures efforts to distract it succeeding. He almost didn't make it to the wound barely reaching the edge before latching on to a large metal arrow and impaling his sword once more into the beast's side deeper than before. The creature cried out in pain once more at the warrior's attack and quickly began to spew flames once more incinerating several more of the silver creatures.

The warrior knew his window was closing quickly seeing at the thinning group of silver creatures attacking the large beast. he quickly leaped once more except this time into the air above the creature. His eyes scanned at the battlegrounds beneath him. He was sufficiently high in the air for his plan to work. Gravity soon began to take effect and he began to fall once more to the ground. He began to straighten himself out robes flowing through the wind as he free fell his sword in both hands as he placed it point first towards his now vulnerable target. 'Target locked.'

His whole body was aimed at the weak point at the back of the head. The speed and velocity he was falling from would be sufficient force to cut through the beast's weak point at the back of it's head and kill it in one strike. He no longer had no control at the speed he was going and gravity was in complete control of his fall. There was a sharp whistle as he neared his target. The beast seemed to notice and looked up to identify the noise.

The beast bellowed in anger and opened its jaws wide to devour the warrior. The Warrior simply did minute changes to his plan proceeded onwards with his plan. The beast seemingly content on just leaving it's razor sharp toothed maw open to devour him whole. 'A grave mistake.' The warrior admitted in his mind. With that he reached the beast's maw he simply stayed in position and entered the beast's maw.

The beast's jaws snapped shut mere seconds after the ant entered its maw…..Only seconds later a sword to cut open it's throat from the inside of its body. The warrior now drenched in the beast's blood quickly grabbing one of the flaps that used to cover the beast's throat to slow himself down more and in the process ripping the majority of that flap to be torn off as the warrior landed with a loud thud on his feet. The creature's now cut throat unleashing gallons of blood as the beast futilely attempted to cover the wound. The beast merely fell over on to its side glaring at the one that slayed it.

The Warrior stared back at the dying creature with apathy as the light left it's eyes. The creature was dead and the remaining silver creatures looked to the warrior and began to surround him though they sheathed their weapons seeing that they fought a common enemy. The Warrior was about to speak before something strange happened. A white aura began to glow around the creature's body as the white aura began to leave the beast's corpse it was quickly yanked towards the Warrior's sword as it pulsated with red energy. The white aura quickly entered the sword and the sword pulsated once more before it went inert once more.

The warrior gazed another second at the sword in his hand before turning his gaze towards the silver creatures once more. The battle seemed to be over as the rest of the large creatures were dead across the battlefield. "Seeing as how i've eliminated one of your enemies I am to assume that you will hopefully be cooperative with assisting my query."

The warrior spoke for the first time in the presence of the silver creatures ignoring his blood drenched cloak to the more pressing objective. As the silver creatures turned as the one to point at an approaching figure. This figure was larger than the silver creatures by a foot or so wielding a lance that was as long as the incoming figure in it's hand.

The figure could now be identified as it was within speaking distance. The figure was adorned in golden armor with it's most noticeable feature being a snarling lions face where the face should be and a large red plumage on top of the head. The figure stopped several feet before the group of silver creatures. The silver creatures bowed in unison before the golden armored individual. The Individual raised their lance to point at the Warrior.

"Who are you mortal? It is clear you killed that dragon seeing as how the Knight's of my Lord haven't killed you yet and that you're covered in the infernal beasts blood." The Warrior responded in kind. "Seeing as how you are what appears to be a commander of these silver knights and you speak of a Lord I request you to take me to your leader perhaps an equivalent exchange can be reached."

The golden commander didn't respond for several moments. "Very Well. I shall take you to my lord know this if you attempt to attack my Lord I shall be forced to kill you." The Warrior nodded in agreement. An accord was made so the Golden commander, The Warrior and the silver knights began their trek towards the rest of the congregating forces of this mysterious lord. The party was silent as they continued their march.

The march was short as the silver knights left to rejoin the rest of their forces only the Golden Commander and The Warrior remained. They walked unopposed through the forces of this lord. 'This commander must be rather high-ranked possibly this Lord's best seeing as how these forces bow as we pass.' The walk as was the march was silent before the Commander broke the silence. "We have arrived at my Lord's Tent show my Lord proper respect and we can begin negotiations."

The Warrior gazed at the Colossal tent before the Commander ushered him in. There standing before a giant table with three individuals behind him and three other entities surrounding the giant table. The Warrior locked his gaze at the largest figure. An Albino dragon that appeared to not have any eyes, scales, and instead of legs there were two tentacle like appendages. The next was a large but smaller than the dragon a congregation of dozens of what The Warrior looked to be skeletons blanketed in a giant black cloak and not possessing any legs of any shape or form.

The Third figure was rather small but held an aura of power nonetheless. It was a woman with her head draped in a hood hiding her features. Then the final figure that what the Warrior assumed to be the Commander's lord. A Large man with a long grey hair and beard. A rather large crown was adorned his head.

The man was wearing clothing designed for royalty. By his side was a sheath holding a sword what kind of sword the Warrior couldn't tell. But the Lord seemed to have noticed the Warrior that was standing before him his Commander entering before bowing to him. "My Lord this warrior I have brought before you has slain a dragon and wished to speak with you." The Lord and the other figures turned their attention fully towards the Warrior.

The Lord spoke his voice reverberating power. "So...Warrior who are you and what do you seek from us? Surely you haven't come to help my our cause for the greater good?" The Warrior locked his Golden and Teal eyes with the Lord. "My name...is Exoba Zelraiya and I must know where I am and what is going on here." The Lord responded in kind "Seeing as how you have aided us though minutely I see no reason to compensate you for your actions. I am Lord Gwyn, The Lord of Sunlight. These lands are called Lordran and we are fighting the Dragons to bring Lordran into a new age."

Exoba began to ponder upon the info that he was given. 'This place is unknown to me..If I am to get the answers I seek I must help this faction in its endeavors to overthrow these...dragons...This is seems to be the most logical decision.' Exoba nodded his head in certainty and turned his attention back towards Lord Gwyn. "Very well...Lord Gwyn I shall lend you my strength to liberate these lands.

I shall need all the information that you can give me so that I may maximize my fighting capabilities in killing the enemy forces." Lord Gwyn seemed pleased at the statement as he nodded at the possibility of another powerful ally standing behind their cause. "Very well I shall see to it that you are informed of everything we know but I can tell you this. The Dragons bodies are covered in scales that grant them their immortality. But these scales are impenetrable though they are weak to lightning based attacks."

Exoba nodded at the information, it was rather important seeing as how he would need that to maximize his killing potential. "Now to introduce thee to the other Lords of our cause. This is GraveLord Nito. The First of the Dead he raises our fallen to fight for our cause once more." With that Exoba locked his gaze with what looked to be the primary skull on the congregation of skulls.

The world seemed to slow as the two stared each other down. The atmosphere became tense as if the two were staring each other to death, that is until Nito nodded his head Exoba doing the same. _"We shall see thee in combat soon warrior and see if you truly are a worthy ally." _The skull that rasped out that was Nito's primary skull. "I agree with Nito for I too wish to see what this..warrior has to offer."

The woman in the cloak spoke her voice was calm and controlled. Gwyn spoke once more "Seeing as how you have met Nito allow me to introduce The Witch of Izalith she leads her witches of chaos in conjuring large firestorms to burn the lairs of the Dragons forcing them to us." The Witch of Izalith nodded once more in Exoba's direction he nodded in kind. "Then our most vital ally Seath the Scaleless he is the one that gave us the vital information of lightning that allows us to harm the dragons." Seath simply continued to look at Exoba more concerned with staring into nothing.

"**We have the dragons on the brink of defeat. Perhaps thee have come to infiltrate our ranks to slay us. After all the dragons will be so desperate at this point to stop us." **Seath boomed having a slight ache in his voice as if he is in pain. Gwyn turned a stare at Seath.

"Seath come now surely your paranoia isn't getting the best of you over this warrior?" Gwyn asked the albino dragon. "Seeing as how he slayed a Dragon judging from the putrid smell and all the dragon's blood on his robes. Speaking of those robes you should get out of those they're stinking up the Tent." Exoba took this chance to check the condition of the tattered brown robes he awoke in.

They were ruined completely sticking to his body the blood drenched obes since dripped a small puddle of blood beneath his bare feet. He nodded his agreement with Lord Gwyn at his statement. "I shall have my Knight's see you to your quarters. Ornstein if you would show our friend here to a spare tent that he may reside in oh and some armor if he so desires."

Ornstein bowed deeply before ushering exoba out of the tent. Lord Gwyn turned to the unannounced three. "You three are dismissed rest my knights for tomorrow we march on the Great Hollow to finish the Dragons at their home." The three bowed reverently before leaving the tent. They quickly exited the tent to follow their fellow knight.

The smallest one spoke first " I wonder how this...Exoba shall do in open combat working with us?" The Largest one chuckled at the question. "Perhaps he shall be marching with your group Ciaran seeing as how I'm hearing through the knight's that he slit a dragon's throat." The third one grunted in agreement "Indeed Gough but that Blade he was carrying was rather large for an assassin. Perhaps he two handed that sword of his to slice the damn beasts throat open."

The now identified Gough chuckled once more the chuckle reverberated across the ground before responding in kind. "Perhaps, perhaps not my friends but for now let us meet this Exoba for we have caught up with our Captain." The trio had indeed quickly caught up to the duo who stopped once Ornstein heard Gough's chuckle some distance away. The three bowed before their captain before resuming their relaxed position. Gough was first to speak from the trio.

"So we meet properly at last Exoba Zelraiya greetings friend for I am Hawkeye Gough leader of Lord Gwyn's Great Archers. I heard of your exploits from some of the Silver us hope to work together in the future no?" Gough was a giant of a man wearing armor that covered his body sparsely specifically the chest region the rest of his body was mostly exposed save for the head, hands and feet while Exoba finished looking over the extended his giant hand to shake the much smaller man's hand.

Exoba looked to the hand before placing his hand in it quickly taking note of how large the man he was speaking to easily dwarfing the golden commander by at least six feet.

The giant of a man must have been fourteen feet tall. The giant clasped his hand firmly around Exoba's own and shook it chuckling all the while. "Aye you indeed shall be interesting one to watch. Let's hope and see if you can rack a high kill count no?"

Gough laughed once more and released Exoba's hand and proceeded to leave the group possibly heading back to his tent for recuperation. Then the second largest figure approached Exoba and extended his hand. "I am Knight Artorias I do not hold the authority to lead a force of Lord Gwyn's forces but I lend my strength all across the battlefield for no enemy has been able to impede my Great Sword in it's path to carve them to pieces." Artorias was much smaller about equal in height to the golden commander though he was adorned in dark armor. Mostly consisting of Blues and blacks.

Exoba shook Artorias's hand with a firm grip, Artorias was satisfied with the one sided exchange and would better judge this warrior by their actions on the battlefield instead of their words. He stood back to his original spot next to the smallest knight. The smallest knight took this as their cue to approach Exoba. "I am Lord's Blade Ciaran I lead Lord Gwyn's Lord's Blades assassination is our specialty and shall see if thee are worthy of Lord's Trust." The voice was feminine and the body matched indications of a female.

Unlike the other two there was no hand shaking or jolly words, just short and to the point introductions. Exoba nodded in kind at the introductions before looking to the golden commander awaiting whatever came next. The two with their introduction to Exoba completed they simply walked in another direction together possibly the same tent seeing how close they were. A weakness that could be easily exploited if placed in the wrong hands. The Golden commander simply rolled his shoulders "Well seeing as how that is out of the way allow me to finish leading you to your tent."

The duo were on their way once more towards their destination. They walked for several more minutes this time uninterrupted. "Here we are it's not much but it's the better then sleeping on the ground. While you were being introduced to my fellow knights I had some silver knights move several suits of armor for you to choose seeing as how that those bloodied rags must be uncomfortable." The aforementioned tent was small about large enough to fit three people including the armors that the Golden Commander spoke of.

Exoba bowed his head in appreciation though he didn't need sleep. He was about to enter the tent but was stopped by the Golden Commander's hand on his shoulder. "Oh by the way I never named myself...I am Ornstein captain of Lord Gwyn's four knights. Have a good night." With that the now identified Ornstein walked back in the direction the duo just came from.

Exoba fully entered the tent there were only five things in total. A bedroll that was in decent condition. A Lantern on the ground illuminating the tent fully. Then there was an Armor rack with two sets of armors. Exoba scanned the suits of armor each one with complimentary undergarments. The left was rather bulky and Exoba quickly ignored it in favor for the much sleeker armor that he found to be much more flexible and lighter.

It was silver with gilded markings all over the armor. The shoulders of the armor had been enlarged with markings that exoba could tell were made to make the armor more unique. The Chest piece had a fleur de lis in the saw no point in keeping the bloodied robes in favor for donning the armor. With that he placed his strange sword by the armor rack.

Then he stripped himself of the bloodied garments and slipped on the clean undergarments. With that he grabbed the helmet of the suit of armor to slip it on only to find that the action was impeded by something that was on his face. He placed the helmet back on it's hook to remove whatever was impeding progress he found that it was smooth was covering his entire except for his eyes seeing as he felt two eye slits. He pulled it off to get a look at the mask it was smooth no damage to it as if it was brand new.

The mask had only one thing that made it stand out. A strange symbol that he couldn't indicate what it meant. The symbol was colored a bright silver stood out from the all white mask and the symbol itself was a claymore with leather wings extending from the sides of the hilt.. Once he moved to place the mask down a sudden compulsion to not let go forced him to jerk his arm back and grab hold of the mask with both hands. Exoba's eyes glowed slightly but quickly faded back to their natural state.

Then the mask began to change it's shape and form into the helmet he was about to place on his head. He looked at the look alike helmet from every angle to see if it was an identical copy...it was a one hundred percent copy except for the symbol now was on the forehead of the helmet. Exoba simply slipped the helmet on and began the process of slipping the armor on leaving the original helmet on the rack. 'This is a rather strange place...I must find answers.' With that thought the sword pulsed once more a reddish hue as if in agreement with him.

Aaand that's the Prologue folks the Armor I speak of is the Armor worn by Penetrator from Demon Souls. I don't own any of this material except for my OC. Review's will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: This War is Ours!

The Source of True Power Chapter 1

This War is Ours!

As the Sun arose to take the moon's place in the sky. Exoba walked fully doned in the armor that he was given when he exited the tent his strange blade secured in his grasp seeing as he had no sheath to contain the weapon. Only to be greeted by Ornstein doned in his golden armor. "Ah Exoba good morrow tis a glorious day is it not?" Exoba looked to the east seeing the sun rise through his helmet's visor. It was a plethora of reds, yellows, and oranges which to the common man would be a radiant site. In his eyes it didn't matter much.

"The site would be cosmetically pleasing but I find no value in it, I'm certain you have come to bring me back to the tent of Lord Gwyn and his fellow lords." Exoba flatly stated ornstein gave what exoba could pertain to as a flat stare through his helmet seeing as how silent Ornstein was during his statement of the possible scenario. "...You're rather dull for someone who has joined our cause." Ornstein pointed out exoba passed the jab and continued on with his previous line of thought. "We should be mobilizing now, an enemy is dangerous but a cornered enemy is the deadliest."

Ornstein stared even longer at Exoba as he remained silent. "...Really dull, exoba the dragons are already defeated they just don't know it yet.. Surely even the most tense of knight's know when to lower their weapons." Ornstein implored of his newest ally to relax his nerves.

Exoba responded to the suggestion in kind. "That is when the enemy will strike directly at you. When you're the most relaxed and vulnerable. Even if they lose the chances are that you were ill prepared for the surprise attack which would result in high casualties. Nor am I a 'knight'" With that exoba used his memory to trace his path back toward the large tent. Ornstein was still rooted to his spot in thought.

"..Perhaps..you're right..huh? Hey wait a minute slow down!" Ornstein sprinted off to catch up with his companion. Who paused in his path in order for ornstein to catch up. Ornstein was quick to say something. "Perhaps you're right but for now let us meet with Lord Gwyn." Exoba nodded his head allowing ornstein to take the lead in order to confirm that his route was the route from yesterday.

Ornstein was quick to take the hint and began to lead Exoba back the way they came. As they walked Ornstein became curious "So how is the armor not too heavy, not too big?" "The armor isn't heavy nor is it too large for my frame a perfect fit as one would say." Ornstein hummed at that and nodded his head in agreement at the assessment. The pair continued and in the midst of their walk they were joined by Artorias, Gough, and Ciaran.

Gough was the first to speak of the trio. "Ah tis a good morrow no? Ah I see that you have donned some new armor this day exoba." Exoba merely nodded at Gough's statement of the obvious. Artorias and Ciaran gave a nod to greet Exoba, he nodded in kind. Ornstein decided it was time to move along with their current course. "We are all here so let us be on our way, Lord Gwyn awaits us in his tent."

With that the group once more was in motion, the walk was silent and dull so Gough brought it upon himself to end the silence. "So how many dragons have you slain during that battle my friends? For certain you all must have slain many dragons in the battle yesterday?" Gough was honestly intrigued seeing as he was leading the Great Archers in the back of Lord Gwyn's forces. Artorias grunted as he rubbed his armored chin.

"I had slain thirteen dragons single handedly, and what of you Gough how many dragons have you fell?" Gough chuckled with good humor. "I had slain sixteen personally. If we count the ones that I finished off with assistance then I can say….nineteen." He crossed his arms over his chest and laughed as he felt his fellow knight's stare at him as he boasted. As the four knights spoke of their kills Exoba merely stood there awaiting for the small group to finish their conversation and return to the objective at hand.

As Gough finished his bout of laughter he turned towards the groups silent watcher. "Ah and what of you Exoba was it? How many dragons have you slain the day before? From what I heard is that you took on a Dragon by yourself. So let's hear the truth hm?"

Exoba tilted his head upwards so as to make it clear that he was looking at Gough. "One. I had slain one dragon yesterday." Gough nodded his head in approval, it took several dozen silver knights just to take down one dragon but this warrior slayed one by himself. An impressive feat in his tome. "That indeed is mighty impressive for one so relatively small compared to the silver knights. That and your sword is strange as it is strong." Gough made his point by pointing at the bizarre blade in Exoba's metal covered hand.

The rest of the knights too turned their attention towards the ominous looking sword in his hands. "That blade it's strange..it feels negative yet the feeling is so faint as if it's not even there at all." The Lord's Blade muttered to herself. Artorias heard her and nodded in agreement. Not only did it give off a slight presence of negativity but it was also intimidating do to the blade's size. For if not for the fact Exoba was carrying it on his shoulder the blade would be dragged across the ground.

From Artorias's view the blade was in all actuality a greatsword that should be wielded with two hands yet the warrior was holding the blade as if it was a short sword. He was mildly impressed at the warrior but merely shrugged his shoulders. Even if he could carry that blade with ease could he use it to kill a dragon just as effectively? Ornstein on the other hand felt the miniscule amount of energy and ignored it. Perhaps some kind of power from the blade to intimidate the wielders foes. Gough all the while merely chuckled and grinned under his helmet as he knew the different reactions from his fellow knights.

"Ah but what does it matter? For you could have the most powerful blade in lordran and still be a poor swordsman. After all it's the skill that makes the weapon, not the wielder." Strange words coming from an archer but true none the less. Ornstein coughed once to gather the groups attention towards himself. Seeing that he now had gathered their attention he gestured towards the tent that stood taller than the rest.

"Our Lord awaits us in his tent." Without another word Ornstein walked past the group towards Lord Gwyn's tent, Exoba walking beside him. Without a sound the rest of Lord Gwyn's Knights followed the two towards their mutual destination. All the while as they walked exoba noticed that the silver knights would cease their current action and stare at him as he passed then proceed to return to their original labor.

For the remainder of the walk towards the tent, the group was silent and within several minutes they had arrived to their objective. The two silver knights that stood guard at the entrance of the tent nodded to Ornstein and opened the flaps of the tent's entrance beckoning the group inside. As the group walked through the flaps gough had to bow slightly so as to not take one of the slips with him in the process. Once all five were inside, exoba took notice that Gwyn wasn't alone. Indeed the same individuals from the day before were inside and just as before they were or at least Nito, The Witch of Izalith, and Gwyn were sitting around a table with a map on it while Seath towered above them.

Ornstein and his fellow knights bowed while Exoba remained standing before making their presence known to their lord. "Lord Gwyn we are gathered here as you commanded." Gwyn turned his attention towards the group of five that stood before him and grinned slightly at the sight. "Ah my Knights and Exoba. Good Day to you all, I see that the armor I had provided fits you well." Exoba nodded at the assertion and Gwyn's eyes briefly glanced slightly above his eyes and raised a brow for several moments before returning to eye contact.

"Now that you've all been gathered the other Lords and I have made our decision. Today we end the War." This statement was affirmed by a nod from The Witch of Izalith and Nito. Ornstein raised his head slightly to gaze upon his lord, his voice full of conviction. "What is our orders?" Gwyn smiled such devotion to a noble cause was to be applauded.

"Your orders are as follow. Ciaran you and the Lord's blades shall patrol the perimeter of the battlefield. No dragons are to escape you this day. Ornstein and Artorias I want both of you at the front of our forces, the sooner you enter the fighting the better. Gough you and the Great Archers are to prevent dragons from taking flight and escaping that way. As for you Exoba, I want you to remain by my side and fight alongside me."

That statement was quite astonishing as Gwyn never chose others to remain at his side and fight alongside him,for he had no need for others to protect him. Exoba nodded at the orders given. They would be carried out to the letter. Gwyn's smile turned into a grin as he felt the room's atmosphere. "Today shall become the stuff of legends! For after this day a new age shall begin!"

Gwyn's grin now reverted to a smile and pointed towards the exit of the tent. "Now go prepare yourselves my knights. For this battle will be our most dangerous." The group began to walk out when Gwyn called once more. "Exoba I'd like to speak with you." Exoba stopped in his tracks and turned towards Gwyn once more and nodded.

Ornstein was the last one to exit the tent but before he did he turned his head towards exoba. "I shall await for you outside and I shall lead you back to your tent." Exoba nodded at the golden knight's statement and Ornstein completely left the tent. Silence ensued inside the tent as Exoba returned to his original standing spot in front of the Lords. Exoba impaled his sword slightly into the ground between his feet and placed his hands on the 'Pommel' of the blade.

"The mission shall not be failed this day." Gwyn blinked at the statement as he had several questions about the strange warrior and his even stranger sword. "It's not about your 'mission...' What drives me right now is curiosity and his mouth returned to a neutral state. "For you're a very strange warrior who wields a very strange sword. Then there's the fact that reports say that you fell from the sky inside a great ball of fire."

Now Exoba was ready to begin questioning Gwyn. This was information that may lead to who and….why he was where he is currently. Gwyn raised a hand to silence Exoba before he could even begin to speak. "Before you begin to ask me questions, allow me to ask my questions first." Exoba nodded at the agreement, knowledge for knowledge.

Gwyn nodded now that he held the attention of the warrior before him. "Now then my first question. Why have you come to Lordran?" Exoba searched his mind for any possibility as to why he was here, in the minutes that followed he found no answer for the Lord of Sunlight's question. "Unknown,i'm uncertain of how and why I have come to Lordran."

Gwyn grunted in response and cupped his finger and thumb under his chin and began to ponder on what possible reason why he came. It's not that he didn't trust the warrior, it was more the fact that this warrior was impressive. Extremely so, if there were others like him then he would shudder to think if there was an army of them. A dangerous thought indeed, for he could tell this warrior was strong more so than any of the silver knights. Possibly if given the chance he could give ornstein a challenge.

He merely shrugged and stored that thought process for later. For now other questions were to be answered. "What is your sword made of? I've never seen such a peculiar blade like yours before..except for perhaps Nitos and even then his doesn't radiate an aura albeit weak aura of its own. Exoba turned towards his blade and felt.._something _but nothing that would be considered dangerous at this point.

"Unknown, the blade seems to be not made of any metal that I know of, and I don't know where or how I got this blade. Merely that it was there when I awoke and it's serving it's purpose well." Gwyn nodded in thought, more unknown possibilities of this warrior's origins. "I have one last question. What do you intend to do after the war is over?"

Exoba thought on the Lord of Sunlight's question and calculated what he could do to correct the gaps in his mind. "Unknown, I shall go searching for answers that elude us both." Gwyn nodded in assertion at that answer. This was just a lost warrior looking for answers, ones that he may never find. "Very well, but know this after we win the war I shall aid you in your search for the truth that you seek, this I swear on my honor."

Exoba nodded at the Lord of Sunlight's promise of assistance. "Very well. Now for my question." Gwyn nodded and awaited the questions that exoba had for him. "What else did these reports say beyond that of a great ball of fire?" Gwyn stroked his beard as he thought of what the reports told him.

"That you were wearing a shredded brown cloak that was caked in mud,blood, and gore and a white mask that had an engraving of a claymore with leather wings on it as the Silver knights could get a good look at you after the battle." Exoba nodded as he remembered the shredded brown cloak and began his questioning anew. "Did the reports say anything else beyond my appearance?" Gwyn shook his head no at the statement. "No that is all the reports have to say."

"Though their was one report that was peculiar. It says that as the dragon you had slain perished a slight purple mist lifted from the dragons corpse and coalesced around your sword before the purple mist was absorbed by the blade." Exoba turned his attention towards the blade between his feet. Perhaps this blade held special properties if the report is true that is. Exoba nodded once at Gwyn "Very well is their any other things you wish to discuss?"

Gwyn shook his head "No that is all Exoba, you may go do as needed to prepare yourself for the upcoming battle." All the meanwhile the three other lords remained silent throughout the entire conversation. Exoba nodded to the Four Lords, picked up his blade and walked out the tent as Seath spoke his mind. **"He's dangerous Gwyn, perhaps more so than you think." **Gwyn merely shrugged off the dragons statement and thought it up to be Seath's slight paranoia.

"Come now Seath surely you must take his arrival as good fortune. For one to kill a dragon in such a strange way is….creative." The Witch of Izalith merely huffed at Gwyn's words. "Creative, I believe that kill belongs along the lines of excessive force." Nito remained silent through it all.

"Nito?" Gwyn was curious as to what the Gravelord was thinking for Nito was often the balancer strangely enough in their debates. _"Many dragons will fall by that blade today." _ Nito wasn't one for subtleties and now wouldn't be any different. Gwyn nodded his head in agreement, that blade would taste dragon's blood that day..and lots of it. "Indeed..it seems the world has sent us another strong warrior to fight for our cause." Gwyn chuckled at this "How wonderful."

Meanwhile Exoba was following Ornstein back to his tent and Ornstein couldn't handle the silence much longer. "What did you and Lord Gwyn discuss?" Exoba saw no need to deny the information, after all it wasn't high priority info. It could be discussed casually. "We discussed on how I arrived, why I arrived, and what I intend to do after the war." Ornstein nodded at the warrior's summary of the conversation.

"Ah I see, we have arrived at your tent." Indeed they did arrive back to his tent. As he checked the sky he saw that the sun was completely up and that the large camp was coming to life completely. Battle preparations were being made. "If you need anything just seek me out." Exoba nodded at the golden warrior as he was about to head inside his tent. "Exoba the other knights and I are going to breakfast, would you like to join us?"

Exoba turned towards the knight once more and shook his head in the negative. "I don't eat." He entered the tent fully without another word as Ornstein's eye twitched slightly. Who doesn't go to eat breakfast with companions..let alone eat at all?

As Ornstein left the premise of the tent he saw the brown cloak from yesterday was replaced by a mundane black one that would protect his armor from the rain but not his helmeted head. He sat on the small mat that was provided and crossed his armored legs over each other and his sword being placed across his legs. Now that he was alone with his thoughts he began to draw out personal battle plans in his mind, and possible weak points in the dragon's anatomy to kill them faster. As he fully began to calculate he shut the outside world out and truly began to prepare. For victory will be assured this day.

As he finished his calculations he felt a presence outside his tent, a familiar presence. 'Ornstein.' Ornstein peaked his armored head inside and this time his voice was full of steel and conviction. "Exoba it is time. Lord Gwyn is gathering all of our forces to finish off the dragons." Exoba turned his armored head towards Ornstein and nodded.

He stood up and grabbed the new cloak wrapping it around his body to conceal the armor that was underneath and picked up his blade. Propping the blade on his shoulder he walked out of the tent, greeted by the site of all four of Gwyn's Four Knights armed and dangerous. Just what the operation shall require. "We are to meet with our forces and prepare them as we march." Ornstein's tone of voice and stance made it clear, that wasn't a statement. It was an order.

The three other knights nodded at the command and sent each other silent wishes of good luck and went their separate ways to their forces. Ornstein turned towards Exoba and gestured with his head to follow him. As the two walked in silence the camp was being vacated as Silver knights with various types of weaponry marched towards their destinations. Truly a finely tuned army in motion. "Lord Gwyn and Seath will be at the front of the battle lines. While Nito resurrects our fallen and the Witch of Izalth and her daughters conure great fire storms."

Exoba nodded at the battle plan, a sound and logical plan. "We're here." Exoba saw that Lord Gwyn was standing in front of every single Silver Knight formed under his command formed into tight regiments from the spearmen in the front swordsmen in the middle and archers in the back. A natural formation of the forces at hand. "I shall take my leave to join the Silver knights under my command."

Exoba nodded to the taller golden warrior and the two went their separate ways. Exoba stood by Gwyn's side as the Lord of Sunlight remained quiet staring at the knights that have pledged their minds, bodies, and souls to this cause. It was a noble sacrifice for a noble cause indeed. Gwyn noticed Exoba's presence beside him and spoke with solid conviction. "Ah Exoba, good to see you here, I'm just about to make a speech to the men before we commence our last march."

Exoba nodded to the Lord of Sunlight remaining silent as the Lord of Sunlight began to speak, his voice gaining a booming effect. **"Knights! Today is the day that we end the dragon's rule of this world! For too long we have squandered in the darkness! Today we end the Age of Dark….and begin an Age of FIRE!" **This was followed by Gwyn drawing his sword and the blade as soon as it left it's sheath igniting into roaring flames.

This action was followed by the Silver Knights raising their weapons high in the air and shouting their agreement with their Lord. Gwyn sheathed his blade as the Knights sheathed their weapons as well. Without another word Gwyn turned around and began to march in that direction. Exoba and the Silver Knights silently marching behind him as the colossal army forged onward. Towards what appeared to be colossal menacing trees in the distance.

As the large force marched Exoba spotted Seath that he was flying above the clouds judging by the large dark shadow above them on the sunny day. Exoba turned his head slightly to address Gwyn. "Gwyn where shall I be located during the fighting?" Gwyn's eyes looked at Exoba from the corner of his eyes. "You shall be with me as the fighting begins. We're to eliminate the largest and strongest dragons to prevent them from decimating our forces."

Exoba nodded at the position that he and Gwyn would be, right in the heart of the fighting. As his thoughts revised over ways to kill a dragon quickly from his observations, the blade pulsed twice unnoticed to him in his hand. Gwyn saw the slight movement and just ignored it figuring that it was just something the blade did once in awhile. Oh how wrong he was in that matter. The pulsating died after a minute or so.

As the forces reached the tree line, Gwyn stopped mere feet before entering. Exoba saw both Ornstein and Artorias amongst the ranks of the silver knights and one other. A large rotund warrior in golden armor with an even bigger hammer. Though he didn't see head or any indications of either Ciaran or Gough. 'In the back lines of the army.' Logical reasoning deduced this to be the case.

Gwyn silently marched forward once again, Exoba following behind him. The army lurched forward once again to follow their leader. Gwyn didn't even turn his head to answer Exoba's unspoken question. "This..forest is full of life, I fear that nature may give us away losing the element of surprise." Exoba nodded at the short explanation.

But for the next thirty or so minutes by Exoba's innerclock there were no dragons..this type of scenario only came up three in all of his calculations and they all included ambushes. Exoba brought his blade into a ready stance holding the blade with both hands he solidified his stance. "Gwyn we're about to be-" Before he could finish dozens of fireballs roared through the forest as dragons of all shapes and sizes began to descend from the treetops and rise from the watery depths. Gwyn swore and drew his sword as the knights fell into disarray all scrambling to engage the dragons. No less than from what Exoba could identify was that there was at least four thousand dragons.

He saw that Seath came soaring through the trees and crushed thirteen smaller dragons under his weight just from landing. He didn't bother to respond when Gwyn leapt towards a particularly large brown dragon and he followed suit discarding his cloak and leaping into action. In no less than a minute he had cut down four small dragons with ease. He used one of these corpses to act as a springboard allowing him to leap upon a large crimson dragon that was decimating the Silver Knight's numbers. As the crimson dragon shrug off most of the damage he felt that something was on his back and attempted to shake it off with excessive force.

That was a large mistake as Exoba planted his blade in the dragons back to keep himself firm and steady. As the crimson dragon roared in pain at the rather sharp thing in it's back, it attempted to shake even harder to remove itself of the pest. As Exoba was shaken too and fro he awaited for the right moment to strike to debilitate this dragon . The dragon shook particularly hard. This was the opportunity he was waiting for,he loosened his blade's hold on the dragon's back and leapt with the dragon's chaotic shaking. He went flying several feet in the air and descended at an angle to strike with maximum force as possible and impaled the blade deep into the dragon's vertebrae right between the wings to not only cripple the beast but also to prevent escape.

The red dragon bellowed in pain as he fell forward. Exoba running along the rather large dragon's back and neck unleashed another blow as he impaled the blade right beneath the vertebrae where the skull connected to the spine and the dragon before it even fell was dead. But Exoba didn't stop there, he leaped off from the dragon's corpse to the indigo dragon that Gwyn also just landed on. Gwyn nodded to the young warrior and he returned the nod as the two ran along the dragons back helping one another to prevent the other from being launched off. Then once they reached this dragon's upper back they leaped into the air. Gwyn released a fierce battle cry as they released diagonal slashes across the back of the dragons neck effectively beheading it in the process.

As the two landed in front of the dead dragon's head they saw that the other was already covered in head to toe in blood. Gwyn from already slaying five of the largest dragons. Exoba merely hitting areas that would cause the most damage at the time. They nodded towards each other and dashed forward towards a rather brutal looking dragon easily as large as Seath. Speaking of Seath he had already laid claim to at least forty five dragons this day. His bellows of rage filling the area as he crystallized another dragon with his powers.

Exoba and Gwyn ran into Ornstein and Artorias along the way and the four of them decided silently to work together to kill this dragon. Ornstein took the charge leaping into the air and impaling his spear behind the dragon's left hind leg. Artorias followed up by cutting a large gash into it's right hind leg but before Gwyn or Exoba could go in the dragon unleashed blue flames that forced Gwyn to evade but Exoba wasn't so fortunate. As he landed on the ground his armor was ruined his chest piece partially melting and anything else beneath his helmet which somehow remained perfectly fine. This would only slow him down.

He tore off his armor on his upper body, his leg and foot armor were still working at efficient levels. So he resumed his assault once again. All the while never noticing that his blade was constantly pulsating in his hands now as more and more purple mist flowed from the battlefield coalescing around it. As Gwyn and the other three were too stunned to finish the dragon off, Exoba slid beneath the dragon's stomach as he raised his blade to slice open the entirety of the dragon's torso with his pulsating blade.

The dragon was keeling over onto it's side but as it fell it saw something that would haunt it..if it lived past this day that is. It's killer was wearing no armor on it's chest an ever pulsating blade that spilled it's entrails...and a pair of draconic eyes like it's own staring at it as it perished. The forces that were fighting this particular dragon were filled with such vigor that they followed the shirtless warrior to charge at other dragons and slaughter the smaller ones enmass while whittling down the larger dragons before ultimately adding their corpse as well to the dead masses. As the remaining force of a ten thousand silver knights routed all that remained of the dragons ambush and final was sitting upon a mountain of corpses crushing some scales in his hands and unleashing a ground shaking roar.

"**THIS WAR IS OURS!"**

There were cheers across the forest as the army rallied to their Lord. All the while Exoba stood by himself in front of the dead dragons he had slain as more and more purple mist coalesced around his blade before the blade began to _change. _The Blade became more than just some strange blade that he found. It had a name and it _spoke _to him. "Soul Edge."

The blade seemed to _shudder _at the utterance of those words before going silent once again. As he contemplated on what this means. He saw Gwyn and the Four Knights approach him. Gwyn's facial expression was that of relief..and curiosity. The Four Knights were too silent to say anything at this moment. After all they didn't know what it felt like to win a war.

Ornstein passed him his Black cloak which remarkably remained only covered in dirt but no blood. As he slipped the cloak on he felt that all eyes were on him at this point. Gwyn was the one to break the silence that had taken place over the group. "You my dear friend, have quite the story to tell." Exoba nodded at this as the helmet reverted to the mask form it originally held after the dragon burned his armor. "It seems this blade is much more than I expected."

**Chapter End**

Aannnd Done! I'm so sorry that it took so long. But I've had some complications but I finally got it done and boy do I hope for good remarks. Also I apologize if the ending feels rushed I shall go over and add more and make needed edits. *Updated version made some edits and expanded on the battle slightly.

Yep Exoba's mystery blade is Soul Edge from the Soul Calibur series.

Why did Exoba's eyes change from their original round shape? That will be explained eventually.

That and the new form Soul Edge took was Soul Edge (Cocoon)

Finally will I ever get any reviews?!

R&amp;R for more chapters to be done faster

Oh almost forgot. Don't own Dark Souls or Soul Calibur they belong to their respectful owners while I only own Exoba Zelraiya peace!


	3. Chapter 2: A New Mission

**The Source of True Power Chapter 2**

A New Mission

As the rallying forces gathered around their Lord, Gwyn had set up a perimeter around the former battlefield while he had taken a seat on a large dragon's corpse. "Soul Edge hmm? I've never heard of such a blade like that before." The Four Knights and Seath who were attending the 'meeting' until The Witch of Izalith and her daughters came to the forest to burn it down nodded in agreement. **"The Dragons don't use weapons, so this leaves them out of the ones responsible for creating such a strange weapon."**

If their Lord or Seath the scaleless didn't know, they held no arrogance as to know where the blade came from. As this was being discussed Exoba had planted his blade into the ground while he took his seat on a larger dragon's disembodied head. As he did this the blade released a pulse through the ground and though nothing happened at first, that is until knights across the battlefield began to cry out. Gwyn stood from his seat his blade drawn once more, ready to return to battle. He didn't land on solid ground. No he landed in a literal river of blood.

"What madness is this?!" Gwyn followed to where the blood flowed towards and saw that at the end of the river of blood stood Soul Edge which was seemingly absorbing the blood as it flowed towards the blade. "Exoba! Stop this at once!" Exoba arose from his seat and landed on solid ground as the blood seemed to pool only around the blade and continuously absorb all the blood that has been spilt on the battlefield.

As he grabbed the hilt his mind was filled with screams. The screams of all the dead dragons here filling his mind like a demented chorus singing their woes dragging all along who heard their screams into madness with them. Then the screams increased as his mind was suddenly filled with the image of fire and more dead bodies as a knight in azure armor seemingly screamed at him.

"_SOULS! GIVE ME MORE SOULS!" _Than the world was enveloped in darkness. From Gwyn's point of view the blade sucked up all the blood that was spilt on this day. Including that of his knights. Then as Exoba was able to lift the blade free from the ground he fell onto the ground. Gwyn walked over to Exoba's body seeing that the area where his eyes were located was completely pitch black. Not even an outline of his eyes as if they were bottomless chasms.

Gwyn closed his eyes to ponder on his next move. Ornstein approached the unmoving body of his newest ally and shook him, hoping to awaken the warrior, no such luck. "Your orders my Lord?" Gwyn merely sighed before he motioned for two Silver Knights to come over. "We're leaving, we return to the edge of the forest and await the Witch of Izalith and her children to arrive and burn down this forest. You two carry our new friend here since he's unable to move right now."

The two Silver Knights nodded at the command and attempted to remove the blade from his hand but it didn't budge from his grasp. As they attempted to remove it from his hand it pulsated slightly and a wave of fire enveloped the entirety of the arm that wielded Soul Edge. The two knights backed off from the flames as they radiated extreme amounts of heat. Then after several minutes the blade's flames died down and Exoba remained oddly enough unharmed by the flames. Gwyn raised an eyebrow. "That's strange, perhaps some kind of protection for it's wielder."

As he said this Exoba's body twitched before his eyes appeared were viewable once again. He lurched forward lifting himself of the ground in the process and stood on his two feet once more. "Are you alright Exoba?" Gwyn was curious and held a slight hint of worry, seeing as how Exoba's body just..lurched up like a corpse. Exoba's body shuddered uncontrollably for several seconds before ceasing entirely.

As the shuddering ceased Exoba turned his eyes towards Ornstein and Ornstein gasped slightly at the sight he came upon. "Exoba...your eyes!" He shouted as he pointed a shaky hand at Exoba's face. As Ornstein's shouted others began to look to see what was the commotion others began to gasp. Exoba took the opportunity to walk over to one of the silver knights that stood nearby and stared at his reflection. He leaned in close to see his reflection to see what is wrong with his eyes.

They were no longer the round pupils that they were before the battle begun. They were now thin and slitted..like the eyes of a nearby dead dragon. Though his heterochromatic eyes remained the same color the only difference was that of his pupils change in shape. Exoba tilted his head to have a better look at his to see if there were any other physical changes to his head, he would check behind the mask later.

As Gwyn watched Exoba stare at his reflection for several seconds he coughed into his hand and garnered Exoba's attention from the act. Gwyn merely shook his head at his allies eyes. "We can discuss your new features later, for now let us leave this place." Exoba nodded at his decision. Picking up Soul Edge with no effects this time and holstering it onto his cloth covered shoulder and stood behind Gwyn on his right, the four Knights of Gwyn taking similar positions behind Gwyn.

Ornstein on Exoba's right, Artorias behind Exoba, Ciaran, behind Ornstein, and finally Gough behind all four of them. The Silver Knights formed ranks once more, all that was within this colossal forest would be burned so burying their dead was a moot point. As Gwyn, Exoba, and all of his forces marched back the way they came, Seath stared at the corpses of all the dead dragons noting that they were husks of themselves as if all the blood has been drained from their bodies…...He turned his head towards Gwyn's forces and watched Exoba Zelraiya's mysterious blade 'Soul Edge' be carried on his shoulder slightly glowing as if just finishing a meal. **'That blade is more dangerous than it seems.' **

He flapped his powerful wings and took flight into the air, leaving the battlefield behind him. As the armies of Gwyn marched Artorias grew curious as he tapped Exoba's shoulder from behind. To confirm that he recognized Artorias's request for words, Exoba tilted his head back so as to see what the Abysswalker wanted. Artorias saw that he garnered Exoba's attention and didn't await for a verbal response to his request for attention. "I see that you're blade grew larger than it was before the battle began.

Exoba tilted his eyes towards Soul Edge and saw that it indeed slightly grown larger and changed its form to a more flesh and metal combination of the two rather than the pure stone like properties it appeared as originally and nodded in agreement at Artorias's statement. "Indeed Soul Edge has grown in size." Exoba shifted his head towards the front and silence returned as they walked, slightly annoyed with the obvious comment Artorias spoke up once more. "Perhaps to test your prowess with that blade we could have a spar? I wish to test your mettle personally." Exoba tilted his head back once more to address the large sword wielder once more.

Exoba pondered the request for several seconds and came to the conclusion that this challenge would allow himself to gauge his skill against opponents slightly larger than him and nodded to the request. "I accept your request for a spar." Artorias grinned beneath his helmet and his hands twitched at the prospect of single combat against another greatsword user albeit the strangeness of his fellow practitioners blade. "Excellent! I shall prepare for our clash of blades. Seeing as how I've requested the challenge I shall allow you to choose where we do battle and the rules of the duel."

"I think that will have to be on hold for now Artorias. For I have business with our friend here." Artorias didn't notice that his lord showed up without much prompting. "My Lord!" Artorias bowed before his lord and Exoba paused in his walk and turned to Gwyn to see what business he has with him. Gwyn gave Exoba a rather wide grin as he started to walk with his knights once again.

Artorias and Exoba following suit, as the trio walked Gwyn's grin merely shrunk into a small smile as they walked on and Gwyn turned his gaze towards Artorias and spoke in a rather kind voice. "Artorias we're nearing the edge of the forest, why don't you go on ahead to set up camp until the Witch and her daughters come to burn this accursed forest.?" It was subtle but Artorias caught the hidden wording. Artorias nodded his head at the command of his Lord.

As he left the duo he nodded his head at Exoba and walked onwards with the Silver Knights while Gwyn stopped in his tracks, Exoba doing the same. "Now than Exoba….I have a request of you." Exoba remained silent as Gwyn spoke, Gwyn continued with his request. "There's something…_unique _that needs to be watched over and I would request that you would take this upon yourself to watch your eyes." Exoba merely stared at Gwyn as the request was processed.

Exoba within several moments of hearing the request spoke up. "What is it that you would have me watch?" Gwyn smiled as a large shadow covered them and Seath landed beside Gwyn and turned his head towards Gwyn. **"What is his stance on your proposal?" **Exoba merely turned his head towards Seath, his mind taking the assumption that Seath had superior hearing due to his anatomy.

Gwyn merely chuckled slightly at Seath's question. "My, my Seath spying on our conversation are we?" Seath merely released a grunt at Gwyn's words. **"Considering what you're doing I have every reason to listen to this conversation." **Gwyn merely chuckled before he turned his gaze towards Exoba once more. "So than Exoba...do you accept?" Exoba responded within seconds "What is it that needs to be watched?"

Gwyn smiled as he turned his head towards Seath "Seath, care to be of assistance?" Seath silently lowered himself so as to allow the back of his hand to rest on the ground. **"This never happened understood?" **Gwyn chuckled at his large friends words at his attempt to maintain his pride. "Of course Seath, of course." Gwyn walked into Seath's waiting palm and turned towards Exoba gesturing him to come over with his head.

"Coming Exoba?" Exoba merely walked over to Seath's palm standing next to Gwyn and Seath raised his hand to chest level before taking flight with a flap of his mighty wings. Within moments they cleared the forests edge and the scenery beneath them changed to that of grassy plains the silver knights of Gwyn were spotted beneath them as they flew over head.

(With Artorias)

As they flew over Artorias saw Seath the Scaleless fly above them and raised an unseen eyebrow at the sight. 'Perhaps it pertains to my Lord and Exoba's conversation.'

Artorias merely shrugged his shoulders before returning to to his work of overseeing some Silver Knights as they began to put fires up and preparing to tend to their wounded.

(With Exoba)

As the trio silently flew over the rather dull scenery, Gwyn decided to break the silence as they traveled. "Now Exoba this task is rather strange for what duties are required in this task shall prove challenging but I have absolute faith that you're truly capable of filling this role." Once Gwyn finished Exoba responded in his usual empty voice. "What role would you have me fill?" Gwyn turned his head to see ahead of them.

"Ah we are here." Exoba turned his head towards the direction Gwyn was looking and saw that there was a large city that was still under construction. The city was made up of colossal buildings and towers that from their current distance was a city that could have been built for giants and not for entities as small as Gwyn. "Welcome to Anor Londo, the city of the gods though as you can see it has not yet been finished. But once it's complete it shall be a city that all of Lordran shall be in Awe and Envy of."

Gwyn spoke with no little amount of pride in his voice at his own words. Exoba remained silent as he analyzed the structures of the city, Gwyn huffed slightly at the lack of reaction from his ally. "It stirs nothing in you Exoba?" Exoba's gaze returned to Gwyn "This city does not bring me anything, the excessive size of the city is strategically impractical due to the force required to maintain the city in case of an invasion from the enemy. Undoubtedly others would find the city cosmetically appealing but its utility is inhibited due to the extravagant waste of resources to make the buildings excessively larger than need be." 

Gwyn's face was the epitome of emotionless until he turned away from Exoba and crouched down sulking at the blunt insult. "I think it's rather glorious." He muttered rather childishly to himself as the area where Seath's eyebrows would be twitched at the conversation going on in his hand. **'Gwyn never acts like this among the others, is this his true nature showing?' **All the while Gwyn sulked at the insult yet as Seath began to near the outskirts of the city, Gwyn's visage returned to that of his usual kindly smile and he returned to his full height as if he never was insulted at all.

"Ah we're about to arrive to our destination." Exoba saw that Seath was flying above the city and the trio were heading towards what appeared to be a high tower that was rather secluded to the rest of the city that looked to have no way to access the tower, beyond flight that is. Exoba saw that their was a large circular platform near the top of the tower that appeared to be designed specifically to fit one such as Seath's size. As Seath landed he lowered his upper body so as to let Gwyn and Exoba down from his clutches. Gwyn turned towards Seath and gave him a warm smile "Thank you Seath for assisting us, we'll return soon."

Seath merely nodded his head as he turned his 'gaze' towards a pair of double steel doors and his rather neutral face flashed sadness for a moment before returning to it's neutral state. Seeing as how Seath would not speak no more Gwyn began to walk towards the pair of doors Exoba following behind him. As Gwyn approached the double doors, he turned towards Exoba and his usual smile was replaced with a far more serious face and his voice matched his seriousness. "Exoba...beyond these doors is a secret. No one beside myself, Seath, the other two lords, and now you know what resides inside and all have sworn to remain silent of this entity. Do you understand?"

Exoba silently nodded the only noise was the slight creak of his armor. Gwyn nodded his head at the action and from his left breast pocket withdrew a special key that appeared to be specifically designed to the doors in front of them. As he inserted the key into the lock of the doors, the doors glowed for several moments before becoming inert once more and Gwyn easily pushed them open and a flight of stairs lead upward. Gwyn withdrew the key and placed it back within his left breast pocket, before proceeding up the stairs. Exoba silently followed as the duo proceeded up the flight of stairs they reached the end of the stairs and saw that there was another door this one much more natural appearing to be made up of a simple wood and before Exoba could proceed another step forward Gwyn turned around and gestured for Exoba to halt.

"You must leave your...weapon behind, she's skittish to strangers and your weapon would only frighten her beyond what she would be of you alone. Exoba merely placed Soul Edge by the wall as he stood awaiting for Gwyn to open the door for his mission. Gwyn approached the door and pulled the door knob, Exoba seeing that this door was not requiring a key or other locks to prevent escape. As Gwyn entered the room Exoba saw that the room was lightly decorated. The walls were a light gray coloring and their was a small closet that appeared to be made of oak, a small vanity, and a small desk. Then he turned his gaze towards the right side of the room he saw a small three by three square opening that acted as a window and beneath that was a rather large queen sized bed that was covered in a royal purple and in the center of the bed…..was a little girl.

She was a small child, a mere three feet tall with pale white skin she was wearing a small white feathery dress that was as long as she was hiding her feet from view, her hair was pure white like snow, and her…...tail was covered in a feathery/hair like substance the tail itself was four inches in length and three in width, than he turned his gaze towards the girls face. Instead of eyebrows she had tiny horn like protrusions that were white as her hair and her eyes were pure gold with round pupil with a slight sharpness to them like a serpent's eye...and they currently were filled with fear as they made eye contact. Before the little girl could begin to freak out Gwyn spoke with warmth in his voice. "Relax my dear he's a friend don't worry." He offered her a warm smile his features crinkling to fit his smile. The little girl remained slightly calm as she flickered back in forth between the two,

Gwyn took this time to turn towards Exoba and explain what was to be done. "Exoba I'd like you to meet Priscilla, you will be taking care of her from now on for that is your new mission." He gestured for Exoba to remove his gauntlet and approach Priscilla. Exoba removed his gauntlet and walked towards the edge of the bed placing his removed gauntlet on the edge of the bed before standing their awaiting the newly dubbed Priscilla to react. She anxiously flickered back and forth between the two once more before she slowly scooted towards Exoba and extending her small hand towards his much larger hand.

Exoba noted that she had sharp fingernails and imitated the gesture that Priscilla was doing to greet his objective. Priscilla's small hand was enveloped in Exoba's much larger one and she tentatively shook his pale hand albeit with no action on Exoba's side of the greeting. "I-It's a p-p-pleasure to meet you." She had a rather soft voice and spoke with a slight stutter. Exoba nodded and Gwyn coughed into his hand as the gesture caught Exoba and Priscilla's attention.

"Now Exoba there are several other objectives you must fulfill. You must watch over, feed, bathe and protect Priscilla for she is a very unique little girl and your rather..._interesting _disposition should prove to be up to the tasks at hand. One other thing Exoba, I can not stress this enough she **can't **be seen by anyone no one beyond the other Lords and myself. To assist you I have two gifts for you." Exoba took his hand out of the handshake. replaced his gauntlet on his hand and approached Gwyn. "First I shall grant you this."

Gwyn reached into his left breast pocket once more and in his hand he pulled out a ring. He walked over and placed the ring in Exoba's hand and Exoba saw that it was made of a white substance and in the center of the ring was a depiction of a brown dragon with two rubies acting as the eyes as if they were glaring at the wielder. "This is the Ring of the Harbinger. Forged from the bones of the first dragon you slain when we joined forces this ring was enchanted to grant you a similar ability like the servants of Nito Gravelord Greatsword Dance, though this one was slightly amplified with my sunlight spear properties. You just need to channel the power of the ring and slam your blade into the ground and the ring shall do the rest."

Exoba nodded as he slipped the ring onto his ring finger and saw that it fit perfectly on his hand. Gwyn slightly puffed his chest out as he made his next statement. "I had this specifically tailored for you in mind and your next gift shall not be ready until tomorrow at the latest but for now. I suggest you remain here, I shall leave with Seath to return to the camp to have the forest burned down. After all you do have a duel tomorrow with Artorias. I suggest taking this time to getting to know Priscilla and recover from your battle she's a very good girl after all." He chuckled as he left shutting the door behind him. As he did so Exoba turned his gaze towards Priscilla once again and she gulped slightly at the large figure standing in her room silently watching her.

She attempted to make nice with her new caretaker by gesturing her hand at the chair by her vanity and spoke. "P-please have a seat?" Exoba remained silent as he grabbed the chair and sat in the rather large chair and sat in her general direction remaining silent all the while. She gulped slightly before scooting forward somewhat and attempted to make chat she started with the simple stuff Lord Gwyn spoke of. "S-so whats your name?" Exoba responded with his empty voice "Exoba Zelraiya on standby."

She smiled slightly at him. "A-Ah! Hello Exoba! I'm Priscilla and I hope w-w-we can be friends!" Exoba remained silent all the while contemplating what it means to 'take care' of someone else. He barely noticed as the small child quietly spoke to him as he contemplated how to do this mission the most sufficiently. Simultaneously he thought of how his fight with Artorias will go, to properly prepare for the duel tomorrow. After all combat data is always wanted when entering combat.

**Chapter End**

**Hey whats up guys! Sorry for the long wait but the holidays and upcoming Exams held me up from posting! I'd like to make a special Thank You! To Dark-Dragon99 for being the first of hopefully many good reviews! I haven't forgotten my silent followers though so I thank you as well for supporting this story so far! Yes that is THE Crossbreed Priscilla. The Harbingers Ring is of my own creation and design. Also I shall be making a Poll tomorrow so as to see what Exoba's Second gift shall be. (Won't spoil the Options you guys ^^) So until next time I shall see you all when I release the next chapter of: The Source of True Power! Bye!**


	4. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi Folks! Sorry but this isn't an update. On Monday I put up a Poll on my account about Exoba's second gift and until the Poll closes I won't be typing up chapter three (Technically four but you guys are smart enough to know that ^^) Now the Poll will close on the wednesday evening of next week, and until the votes have been brought in. So until next week I won't be able to start up chapter three. Remember Folks if you vote, you can leave what type of [blank vote] you want in your reviews. So until next week folks you decided what Exoba's second gift is in: The Source of True Power**


	5. Chapter 3: The First Night

**The Source of True Power Chapter 3**

The First Night

**Author's Note:**

**First of all I want to completely apologize for the long wait. I've been extremely busy for the past couple of months and even got accepted into the college of my choice! Anywho! I just wanted to say the Poll has officially closed. The sad news is that there was no definitive winner due to the votes being split through three different selections. So I used the old reliable method of flipping a coin tournament style. A friend actually recommended this and I have to say….it's actually really smart. **

**Using his method of having the victorious side face the third option makes more sense, repeat this four times and you have the results of fair chance. The results were:Mount-1, Subordinate(s)-1 and the winner being...Familiar/Pet-2. Now than I will honor my word and introduce the second gift for Exoba as a Familiar. I also have some good news! An artist by the name of has created a cover image for the story folks so you can thank him^^**

**Now than lets get this show on the road! Story Launch!**

As Priscilla continued to talk aimlessly to her new guardian, Exoba merely listened to her words all the while formulating a combat plan to best Artorias once he and the rest of Gwyn's forces, Seath, and the Witch of Izalith and her daughters of chaos return from their mission of burning down that forest Exoba took this time to fully analyze what combat data he had on Artorias. 'Knight Artorias of Lord Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight one of Gwyn's strongest knights he specializes in the use of a great shield and a great sword, specifically in overpowering his opponents with swings of his great sword while raising a powerful defense in his great shield. Both his great sword and shield have proven strong enough to slice through dragon's flesh and withstand said dragon's flames respectively. This doesn't conclude he is slow and reliant on his shield to compensate for his speed. The battle's short conjoint combat showed that he abandoned his shield to use both hands to grasp his great sword with great mobility. Easily fast enough to avoid damage from the rather slow dragons.

This leads to the conclusion is that he can't withstand multiple heavy attacks. Either relying on the shield to defend himself from powerful attacks or forgoing the shield to outmaneuver his opponent and bring them down with extra speed and strength in compensation for his lack of defense.' Exoba took this all into his calculations and began to plan out how to best counter him but before he could truly begin so a small hand was waved in front of his helmet. "E-e-exoba I'm hungry." Priscilla was awfully shy about telling this still relatively new person her needs.

He tilted his head to stare at Priscilla and turning towards the window outside to see that it was nearing nightfall and knew that people needed three meals a day to maintain their energy. He nodded his head at her request for food and was preparing to check the tower if their were any lower levels for food supplies. He heard footsteps near the door and heard several knocks on the door. He rose from his seat and walked towards the door. He opened the door from his side and saw that it was Gwyn in his clothes from earlier that day. He was smiling and his stance was more relaxed than it was when they first arrived.

"Ah Exoba! How is your time so far with Priscilla?" His voice was even more upbeat than he was when they last spoke which was several hours ago. "Priscilla showed no resistance and is currently requiring food to consume." Exoba gave his short report to Gwyn with the usual monotone in his voice. Gwyn merely nodded his head accepting Exoba's way of talking from the short time they've spoken.

Gwyn smile widened as he turned his gaze towards Priscilla. "What about you Priscilla? Has Exoba been good to you?" Priscilla brightened up at Gwyn's smile and nodded her head vigorously at the response and began her own 'report' of her guardian. "He's very quiet and listens to what I say." At this her smiling visage turned towards Exoba and her eyes twinkled with pure joy at the silent sentinel. Though they've spent mere hours together she felt a bond with her new silent protector. "He's my friend!"

She slid off the edge of her large bed and walked over to Exoba and hugged his armor covered leg her tail moving side to side in happiness at having her first true friend. Gwyn smile became softer. 'I'm glad you are happy Priscilla, but what about you Exoba?' He lifted his gaze to gauge Exoba's reaction. Exoba gave no indicator of emotion beyond staring at the little girl that stared back up at him from his leg with a giddy smile.

Though the one-sided heartfelt moment was interrupted by a loud gurgling sound came from the smallest resident in the room. Her tail froze in middle of moving as her face was a shade of crimson that was comparable to the red tassels of Ornstein's Helmet. Gwyn tilted his head down towards Priscilla again and gave off a chuckle at her embarrassment. "It seems you're hungry, come I have dinner ready for you and Exoba. Afterwards I have a surprise for you." Priscilla merely nodded quickly before burying her face in the cold steel of Exoba's greaves in a sad attempt to hide her embarrassed face.

Gwyn remained all smiles as he walked out of the room. Exoba began to follow suit...including Priscilla still clinging to his leg. Priscilla felt her newly made hiding spot move and clung to it on instinct and soon her world was flying, she lifted her head to see that Exoba was exiting the room and paused for several seconds before retrieving Soul Edge from where he placed it several hours ago. Exoba saw that nothing had changed with Soul Edge and placed it once more over his shoulder and continued to follow Gwyn.

Priscilla didn't get a good look at the strange sword Exoba picked up but shivered none the less at what little of the weapon she had seen. But that feeling was quickly dissipated as Exoba began to walk once more. She began to grin at the sensation and enjoy the 'ride'. Exoba all the while walked normally as if a three year old wasn't clinging to his leg. Gwyn didn't notice the strange sight behind him until he heard a slight giggle from Priscilla.

He turned his head back slightly to see what was so funny. He raised one of his eyebrows at the sight and merely turned his head back to the front and chuckled at Priscilla's rapid bonding with Exoba and proceeded to walk once again towards that familiar pair of doors. The short descent down the stairs was silent as the trio walked. Once Gwyn and Exoba reached the two doors the two warriors nodded and proceeded into the rather warm night.

There was a slight breeze that had picked up while Exoba was inside the tower familiarizing himself with his charge. Priscilla took this chance to detach herself from Exoba's leg after he stopped walking to stare at the large white dragon that was on the platform. Seath tilted his head downwards to the newest presence on the platform and the sides of his jaws twitched at the tiny girl staring at him. **"Hello Priscilla." **Priscilla's smile widened and rushed forward to hug one of the large 'legs' of Seath and hugged it tightly. "Hi Lord Seath! I've missed you!"

Seath couldn't help but smile showing his fangs in the process. **"I've missed you too Priscilla, have you been a good girl since I last saw you?" **Priscilla nodded vigorously and she grinned at her large friend. "Yep! I've been good and Lord Gwyn showed me my friend!" Seath's grin shrank slightly but barely noticeable to the young child he was talking to.

"**Is that so? Tell me about him." ** Priscilla nodded at his request and began her explanation. "His name is Exoba Zel-zel-zel-" Exoba decided to take this time to inform his charge of his last name once more. "Zelraiya" Priscilla turned to Exoba and nodded vigorously. "Yes that's his name and he's really quiet but listens to me." Seath's smile slightly grew at hearing how happy she was with her newest 'friend'.

Gwyn took this time to take control of the situation. He coughed into his hand and that garnered the attention of the three other inhabitants. "Now that I have your attention, perhaps it's time that we move along and bring these two to the Castle." Priscilla perked up at that statement and grinned at the thought of visiting the castle in person. Seath's smile shrunk only by a fraction and lowered his hand to allow His fellow lord, his lord's ally and a certain crossbreed can climb aboard his hand.

Priscilla was the first to attempt to get on, key word 'try'. She struggled to find good perch on the rather smooth skin of the scaleless dragon. But this issue was quickly rectified once Exoba came over and used his free hand to support her feet allowing her to climb atop of Seath's palm. She turned around and gave him a toothy grin. "Thank you!" Exoba merely stepped up onto Seath's Palm and Gwyn several moments later did the same.

Seath without warning took flight towards the castle and Priscilla immediately clung to Exoba's armor covered leg and shut her eyes tight at the new sensation of not being on solid ground. Gwyn saw the sight and gave off a light hearted chuckle at the poor child's expense. Exoba merely adjusted his stance so as to accompany the extra weight on his left leg. As the small group traveled in the sky, Priscilla opened her golden draconic eyes to see that the experience wasn't as terrifying as she first assumed it to be once they left the ground. She was speechless at the sensations of the world around them. The air flowing through her hair, the incomplete city of Anor Londo beneath them, and the subtle but soothing heat emanating from Lord Gwyn to counteract the slightly cold breeze.

Her face slowly morphed from the rictus of fear to a face of wonder. She tentatively let one arm go of Exoba's leg and let her hand flow through the wind and she slowly released her other arm to stand by herself and allow the wind to flow past her freely. Her mouth slowly formed into a wide grin. There were no words to express her sheer joy at the aspect of flying. Exoba remained silent during the flight, the sensations holding no sway over his mind as they flew. Gwyn all the while held a soft smile.

"Ah it seems we're nearing the castle." Priscilla was too enamoured with the wind flowing through her to notice what Gwyn had said. As Seath curved around an angle there was their destination. The Castle was a sharp contrast to all the other buildings. It was larger than the massive buildings that it was surrounded by and was the symbol of . There were several out branching towers connected by walkways.

Gwyn gave a slight chuckle before speaking. "Hang on." Seath then made a sharp ascent towards the upper levels of the castle and Priscilla quickly returned to reality as she was about to lose her footing due to relaxing her body entirely. She let out a small scream of terror, believing she was about to fall off. That notion was quickly silenced as an armored hand placed itself around her left arm. Her fear filled eyes looked up to see that her caretaker had grabbed hold of her to contain her safety. She was shaken slightly at the sensation of vertigo, for the rest of the short duration of the flight she was silent.

Gwyn nodded in approval of Exoba's rather quick thinking. He was actually hoping that Priscilla would have had a much more...positive reaction to the sharp rise. Seath was worried about the short scream that came from Priscilla and was about to stop flying before Exoba moved faster than he expected to get a firm grip on Priscilla. He was pleased to see that he at least had quick reactions so as to better intercept possible dangers. Exoba merely remained his firm grip on her as Seath returned to lazily flying towards their destination.

As they reached the higher part of the castle Seath flew to the right slightly and began to hover next to one of the walkways and lowered his palm on the walkway. Gwyn was the first one to step off of Seath's pale hand and turned towards his ally. "Thank you Seath for the lift here. It would be quite troublesome to walk here." Seath merely nodded his head as Exoba coerced the still shocked Priscilla off of Seath's palm, both stepping off together onto the walkway next to Lord Gwyn. Seath's head followed Priscilla's movement off of his palm as she was ushered by Exoba and frowned that she was still in shock over her near fall off of his hand.

"**Are you well Priscilla?" **Priscilla's eye's regained their warm glow once more at the sound of Seath's concerned voice. At that moment Exoba removed his grip on her left arm. Allowing her free movement once more, Priscilla turned around and she gave Seath a radiant smile. "Thank you Lord Seath! For the wonderful ride!" Seath's maw formed into the closest equivalent of a grin at her praise.

He chuckled slightly at the quick return of her jovial self. **"Thank you, for being such an adorable little girl." **Priscilla beamed at the praise and it was made extremely apparent by her tail moving back and forth vigorously. She turned back around to her silent protector and she moved her head up to gaze at the faceplate of Exoba's armor and flashed a toothy grin as her hand reached out to grab hold of his hand. This lead to an adorable scene of her trying to get a hold of him while he merely remained silent.

After several failed attempts of jumping up to grab his hand she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance she went for another idea. She went to his side and tugged on the cloth that shrouded his torso. Exoba turned his head towards Priscilla silently answering her request for his attention. "Can you give me your hand please?" Exoba saw the simple request and did as requested. Priscilla immediately gripped his fingers with her hand and began to walk forward towards the entrance of the walkway. "Come on Exoba let's go inside!" Exoba remained silent and followed behind her, following his charge adjusting his grip on Soul Edge though he paused in his steps as a silent prompting in his head told him to place Soul Edge on his back.

He stood straight once more which caused a small amount of confusion from Priscilla at his stopping. He adjusted Soul Edge so that it now was adjacent to his back and he felt something connect to the back of his armor and released Soul Edge from his grip. Quickly it was made apparent that Soul Edge was holding on to his cloth though by what means he didn't know. Exoba merely filed it as another one of Soul Edge's unique abilities. He felt tugging at his side cloth once more and saw that Priscilla once again beckoned for his attention.

"Are you okay?" Exoba nodded his head silently and Priscilla smiled brightly. "Great! Let's go inside!" She quickly raised her hand for his fingers once more and he complied. Once again he was being urged to move forward once again. Gwyn smiled at the sight and turned back towards his draconic ally.

"I wonder if it was by chance we gained him as an ally?" Seath remained silent as he kept his gaze on the little crossbreed as she disappeared within the darkness of the castle-side of the walkways entrance. Seath frowned at the question Gwyn presented to him. **"...I do not trust him fully with her. His blade it feels...wrong." **Gwyn raised a bushy eyebrow at Seath's answer. "How so?" Seath's rather quiet flaps seemed rather loud now in the silence between the Lord of Sunlight and Duke.

"**It's aura is subtle, I almost didn't catch it but at the conclusion of the battle I felt it. Two powerful feelings shot out of Soul Edge,but were immediately silenced as soon as the transformation ended." **Gwyn frowned at his subordinate's words and stroked his beard in thought. "Is that so, and just what was it that you 'felt'?" Seath's features quickly shifted to one of contemplation, to best explain what he felt.

"**It was angry….and it was hungry, extremely hungry." **Gwyn frowned at that "Are you absolutely certain of what you felt from that blade?" Seath nodded his head sternly. Gwyn grunted at that. "But what about Exoba himself? What do you feel from him?" Seath was quiet for several seconds. **"Nothing." **

Gwyn looked slightly confused at that "Nothing? What do you mean by nothing?" Seath grunted slightly at that question. **"I meant exactly what I meant, nothing he doesn't have a positive or negative aura around him." **To contrary belief Seath the Scaleless was **not **blind, he doesn't have eyes yes but he's been developing something in his spare time that has allowed him to see without eyes. He calls it _Sorcery _it wasn't much but it used his inner strength and his own soul to form a field around him that allowed him sight, directly feeding all info to his brain.

Though there were some interesting side effects of this ability, it showed an 'aura' around people and they actually showed to some extent what they were feeling. He's only shared this secret with the other Lords and so far it has been a tightly held secret in their grasp. Gwyn released a sigh at Seath's conclusion of his thoughts. "Exoba hasn't shown me anything worth considering him a danger to Priscilla, so it's best if we keep this between the two of us." Seath begrudgingly nodded his head and Gwyn was all smiles again.

"Excellent! ...Oh dear I do believe I should catch up to them before Priscilla gets lost and encounters the Sentinels." Seath nodded to that and began to fly towards the main entrance that could fit his large size. Gwyn chuckled and walked inside, hopefully before Priscilla gets into some trouble.

(With Priscilla &amp; Exoba)

Priscilla was humming a merry tune all the while Exoba was slightly bending over that allowed Priscilla access to his hand. Exoba remained silent as Priscilla gazed all around at the architecture of the castle and was in awe of such large pillars and halls. Exoba moved his head around to gaze at giant suits of armor that held just as large halberds and shields. He stopped in his movements which caused Priscilla to slip her grip from his fingers. Priscilla stopped humming and walking, she turned her head towards Exoba.

"Exoba?" At this point Exoba was standing at his full height getting a real good look at the giant suits of armor They had some type of cloth covering them from the top of the torso to right beneath the cloth leaving it dangling slightly. He also noticed that all four suits of armor had their heads angled to stare at him. "Priscilla we're not alone." At that the four suits quickly proved themselves to be large beings in suits of armor that began to converge on their position.

Priscilla immediately released a shriek and ran towards him, standing behind his leg. The large armored beings were closing in fast and Exoba held steadfast. Exoba went with the assumption that the large beings assumed they were intruders and the first attempt to pacify the four would be through relaying allegiance. "I am Exoba Zelraiya, ally of Gwyn the Lord of Sunlight. Lower your arms."

The proclamation held no sway over them as they continued to close in. 'Pacification by allegiance announcement failed.' He drew Soul Edge from his back and held it in a combat ready one-handed grip Priscilla shut her eyes and whimpered in fear. 'Pacification by force commencing.' The four sentinels poised their halberds to impale the supposed intruders and their was a large clang as their halberds were held by the area in between the sharp point and axe portion by Soul Edge. Priscilla's eyes were still shut until she felt herself being lifted by an armored covered hand.

She opened her eyes to see that she was hoisted to Exoba's side while he held Soul Edge with one hand against the four giant halberds that were meant to be their deaths. Exoba's grip on Soul Edge was strong as it appeared there was no struggle on his end albeit the four sentinel's using some force to actually destroy their foe. Exoba adjusted his grip on Priscilla so that she had some protection in the form of his armored arm. She quickly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as much as possible and shut them once more. Exoba quickly analyzed that the four giants were somewhat slow so he took advantage of that.

He quickly pushed the four halberds upwards from Soul Edge causing the deadlock to break and Exoba quickly moved to action. He dashed forward to one of the sentinels on his right side. The sentinel attempted to raise its shield and slam it down to the ground in front of Exoba's Path. There was a small shake in the ground as the shield made contact with the ground. The sentinel couldn't tell if the intruder was smashed beneath it's shield but that notion was quickly banished as he saw the armored intruder leap into the air towards it, and was level with it's head.

The sentinel attempted to raise it's shield in time but failed due to Exoba raising Soul Edge and slamming it's full force into the shield and gravity held sway over him once more as he fell all the while slicing the shield in half. The sentinel's paused in their movements as they saw their brethren's shield be destroyed by the intruder. They deemed that this foe would need to be taken on with full force. Exoba took their pause as an opportunity to incapacitate the shield-less sentinel and continue with his attack. So as the giant began their charge Exoba leaped forward once more into the giant but instead of slicing Exoba switched his grip of Soul Edge to a reverse grip and slammed the hilt directly onto it's chest with some force. There was a crunch of metal and the sentinel several seconds later was knocked off it's feet and flew backwards several feet.

This truly gave the sentinels pause and they merely stared. It...wasn't **possible** for them to comprehend that someone so small to be so… physically strong. "Oh dear, it seems that you've gotten into trouble already." The three remaining sentinels froze in their positions as their lord and master entered the hallway. Gwyn had a face of slight annoyance at the situation he walked upon. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Now what is this all about Exoba?" Exoba placed Soul Edge onto his back and turned towards Gwyn. "Priscilla was exploring this hall and shortly after being identified as being more than suits of armor, they engaged me with the intent to kill. I had declared my affiliation, though this did not deter them from attacking." Gwyn hummed in thought at that and turned his gaze towards the three remaining sentinels for several seconds before turning towards the downed sentinel on the ground quietly passed out.

He chuckled at the sight before him. "How is Priscilla fairing?" Exoba took this time to assess Priscilla's condition. She was clutching to his neck with all her strength though she wasn't shaking. Exoba turned his head back to Gwyn. "She's fine though the stress of this conflict is possibly affecting her." Gwyn frowned at that trail of thought. "Perhaps we shall skip the feast and take her directly to her chambers." Exoba nodded at the plan and awaited for Gwyn to lead him to them.

But before that…Gwyn had to deal with the four sentinels that caused the problem. "You four have had enough punishment for the night, or at least a beating that you'll all remember." The Three standing sentinels bowed their heads at their lords command. Gwyn turned from them, rather now staring at the hall Priscilla and Exoba were about to enter. "Oh and get your fourth friend some medical aid." The three sentinels nodded to that, commencing their attending to their fallen comrade.

Gwyn began walking down the hall, Exoba's footfalls falling into step with his. The two walked in silence as Priscilla slept in Exoba's grasp. Gwyn turned left to a flight of stairs and began to ascend them, Exoba walked behind them as they climbed the curving set of stairs. Several minutes later they reached the final steps of the staircase. Gwyn then began to walk down the single hall that was lit only by a large window that bathed the hallway in moon light. By the window sat a figure. A person in white robes holding a large sun like helmet in their lap whilst staring at the moon with a gloved hand resting their head..

Gwyn smiled warmly at the figure as he approached. "Ah Gwyndolin! How wonderful to see you!" The figure turned their face towards Gwyn as Exoba took pause in his stride behind Gwyn. The figure had a very feminine face with pale blue eyes, milky cream skin, and pale white hair. The figure smiled at Gwyn with warmth and amicability. "Ah father! You have returned!"

The voice itself revealed to be that that of a woman. She quickly rose from her sitting position still clutching her helmet as she approached the duo. Gwyn's ever radiant smile widened as he gave her a one armed hug with much warmth in it. "Indeed I have my dear child! I have much to tell you but first allow me to introduce to you, my newest ally Exoba Zelraiya." Gwyndolin and Gwyn broke their hug which Gwyndolin then approached Exoba with a warm smile and bowed her head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Exoba." Exoba lightly tilted his head to show her respect. Gwyndolin noticed that there was a little girl sleeping in his embrace. Gwyndolin raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head slightly. "Just who is this little one?" Gwyn coughed into his hand lightly to get Gwyndolin's attention. "I can explain that myself later. But for now perhaps it would be best to let the young child get her rest." Gwyndolin nodded amicably to the suggestion and Gwyn once again continued to walk down the hall for several minutes.

With Gwyndolin quietly following behind him Exoba scanned that the architecture from what he could see was based around bright and warm colors such as yellows,oranges, and reds. "Ah it seems we have arrived." Gwyn stopped at a set of double doors that was sized for an average human male. "This is where you and Priscilla will be staying for the night, I shall come get you two in the morning for the duel that Artorias is holding you to Exoba." Gwyndolin raised an elegant eyebrow at that sentence.

"A duel?" Gwyn gave her a look of 'I'll tell you later.' Gwyndolin nodded to his statement and turned her attention towards Exoba. "Well it has been a pleasure Exoba, that we had met. I can't wait for when we'll meet again." Exoba nodded his head, Gwyndolin smiling warmly at that.

Gwyn chuckled slightly at the exchange and turned back towards Exoba. "Now I shall bid you both a good night, oh and enjoy your first night in Anor Londo." Exoba gestured to a slight head tilt before turning towards the door and entering inside. Exoba shut the door behind him and scanned the interior of the room and saw that was similar to that of the tower Priscilla was in, though a much larger window with just as large curtains. Exoba walked over to the bed and pried Priscilla from his grip as gently as possible.

She gave out after several seconds and let go. Allowing Exoba to place her into the bed, tucking the bed sheets to her tiny shoulders. Next he went about shutting the curtains. After shutting the curtains the room became pitch black though that didn't stop Exoba as he could see perfectly in the dark. He moved a large chair to the side of the large bed.

He removed Soul Edge from his back and placed it next to the chair leaning slightly on said chair. He then sat in the chair turning his gaze to all over the room. His protection of his objective would be absolute.

**(Sorry about that folks, I noticed an inconsistency and I finally realized it as I'm typing the next chapter. So here's the corrected version)Damn...did this take long. Look folks I feel kinda bad for posting this so late. But hey guess what? It's been 1 whole YEAR! :D Not only has my free time boosted up. But I have shit tons of ideas folks ^^ So let's see if I can do a little something on the side while I get the next chapter writing sometime tomorrow. Cya next time on The Source of True Power!**


End file.
